1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a double back rod and more particularly pertains to providing a perm rod for performing a perm on longer hair easily and in less time with a double back rod.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of permanent wave rods is known in the prior art. More specifically, permanent wave rods heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of giving a perm are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,441 to Hanson discloses a permanent wave rod.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,533,328 to McDaniel discloses a permanent wave or hair curling rod and associated hair curl display device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,742,835 to Boweter discloses a permanent wave rod.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,644,965 to Alexander discloses a permanent wave hair rod.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 329,303 to Asakura discloses the design of a perming rod.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 259,816 to Sledge discloses the design of a permanent wave rod.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a double back rod that providing a perm rod for performing a perm on longer hair easily and in less time.
In this respect, the double back rod according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a perm rod for performing a perm on longer hair easily and in less time.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved double back rod which can be used for providing a perm rod for performing a perm on longer hair easily and in less time. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.